The Everlasting Guilty Crown
The Everlasting Guilty Crown - кавер от Roselia. Второй сингл от EGOiST, который используется как второй оппенинг в аниме Guilty Crown. Кавер был добавлен в игру BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! 18 августа 2017 в магазин CiRCLE, для покупки за 10 тоновых кристаллов. __TOC__ Игровая информация Аудио Текст Romaji= Sekai wa owari o tsugeyou to shiteru Dare ni mo mou tomerare wa shinai Hajimaru Houkai no SYMPHONY ga narihibiite Furu ame wa maru de namida no neiro Oshiete Shihai shi shihai sare hitotachi wa Itsuka sono kokoro ni nikushimi o Soshite aisuru koto o omoidasezu Arasou no Kono uta ga kikoeteru Inochi aru subete no mono yo Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru Arashi no umi o iku toki mo Kesshite okusuru koto no nai tsuyosa o Kureru kara Keredo mo susumu hodo kaze wa tsuyoku Kibou no hi wa yagate kiete iku Akari o yokose to ubaiai Hate ni hito wa koroshiau Namida nado tou ni karete Kizuite Sono me wa tagai o mitomeru tame Sono koe wa omoi o tsutaeru tame Sono te wa daiji na hito to tsunagu tame ni aru Kono uta ga kikoeteru Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru Moesakaru honoo no naka de mo Kesshite kizutsuku koto no nai tsuyosa o Kureru kara Sono te de mamorou to shita mono wa Aisuru mono datta no darou ka Akaku somatta sono te o nagamete Yatto mizukara ga shite kita orokasa o Ayamachi to mitomeru sono tsumi o Tomedonaku afureru sono namida o shiru Kono uta ga kikoeteru Inochi aru subete no mono yo Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru Arashi no umi wa shizumatta Ushinatta mono wa kazoekirenaku to mo Kono uta ga kikoeteru Sekaijuu no yorube naki mono yo Kibou wa anata no mune no naka ni aru Kanashimi no yoru o koeru toki Kanarazu anata wa ikite iku tsuyosa o Moteru kara |-| Kanji= 世界は終わりを告げようとしてる 誰にももう止められはしない ―始まる 崩壊の交響曲が鳴り響いて 降る雨はまるで涙の音色 教えて 支配し支配され人達は いつかその心に憎しみを そして愛することを思い出せず 争うの？ この歌が聴こえてる 生命ある全ての者よ 真実はあなたの胸の中にある 嵐の海を行く時も 決して臆することのない強さを くれるから けれども進むほど風は強く 希望の灯はやがて消えていく 「灯りをよこせ」と奪い合い 果てに人は殺し合う 涙などとうに枯れて 気付いて その目は互いを認めるため その声は想いを伝えるため その手は大事な人と繋ぐためにある この歌が聴こえてる 世界中の寄る辺なき者よ 希望はあなたの胸の中にある 燃え盛る焔の中でも 決して傷つくこともない強さを くれるから その手で守ろうとしたものは 愛する者だったのだろうか 紅く染まったその手を眺めて やっと自らがしてきた愚かさを 過ちと認めるその罪を とめどなくあふれるその涙を知る この歌が聴こえてる 生命ある全ての者よ 真実はあなたの胸の中にある 嵐の海は静まった 失ったもの数えきれなくとも この歌が聴こえてる 世界中の寄る辺なき者よ 希望はあなたの胸の中にある 悲しみの夜を越える時 必ずあなたは生きていく強さを 持てるから |-| Английский= The world is trying to announce the end No one can stop it anymore ———So it begins The symphony of collapse resonates and the falling rain sounds just like tears So please tell me The dictators and the dictated will harbor hatred in their hearts someday And then will they fight without remembering love? To all those who are alive and hearing my song— The truth lies within your heart Because even when I go through the stormy sea It gives me a strength that will never be daunted However, the wind is as strong as your progress The light of hope will blow out before long "Give me light!" As they feud over it People kill one another in the end Their tears long since dried So please realize That your eyes are for recognizing you and me That your voice is for conveying your feelings That your hands are for joining with the people important to you To the orphans all over the world who are hearing my song— Hope lies within your heart Because even when I'm in the midst of roaring flames It gives me a strength that will never be wounded Was what you tried to protect with your hands someone who you loved? Staring at your hands awash in red You finally recognize your sins and the stupid things you've done as mistakes And you learn that your tears are ever-spilling To all those who are alive and hearing my song— The truth lies within your heart The stormy sea has calmed down Even if I can't count the number of things I've lost To the orphans all over the world who are hearing my song— Hope lies within your heart Because when you go through the nights of sorrow You definitely have the strength to live |-| Русский= x en: